


Crossdresser |Larry Stylinson|

by Phan_Llamas_Johnlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Crossdressing Louis, Everyone Is Gay, Feminine Louis, Innocent Louis, Larry Feels, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modest!, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niam - Freeform, OTP Feels, Punk Harry, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles enemies, one direction - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Llamas_Johnlock/pseuds/Phan_Llamas_Johnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The note was deeply clutched between my fingers as my tears stained the floor beneath me. Without an explanation Louis had left and I didn't know how to cope. I threw the note aside not wanting to be reminded that the person I loved had left me.<br/>Curled on the mattress of my bed I felt so, cold. I remember how Louis and I would cuddle here together in the wee hours of the night as we took turns whispering sweet nothings into chilly night air thinking that the other was asleep.<br/>Trailing my fingers over the mattress it felt like I could still feel the soft fabric of the feminine clothing he loved to wear and looked absolutely stunning in.<br/>Tears streamed down my face unnoticed as I weakly left my bed and stared into the starry night sky.<br/>"I know you're still here Louis. I can still feel your presence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossdresser |Larry Stylinson|](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179839) by Phillion_Danosaur. 



I waited preparing for him too walk into the club we were playing at tonight. I had made sure to arrive prior than needed in hopes that perhaps I'll finally talk to him. My eyes were glued to the door as I sat patiently finally mere minutes just before me and the rest of my band were going to go on I saw his familiar feathery hair. He looked stunning, he was wearing a pastel pink dress reaching just above his knees, plain white Toms, and on top his head was his trademark flower crown. I gawked at him before remembering my plan to go and speak to him.

In a hurry, I nearly stumbled off my bar stool, but I was quick to regain my footing as, I awkwardly waddled towards him.

"Hi." I said flustered as his big blue eyes looked into my green ones.

I could see a light shade of pink forming in his cheeks, "Hi." He barely whispered.

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles. I always see you come to our gigs and I thought it only proper to introduce myself."

He was beyond flustered as he stuttered, obviously at a loss for words. "Well I-umm, I-I really like your music and well, I uh umm." He trailed on making me laugh at how adorable he was.

"It's totally fine. I understand, truth is I think you're really cute."

His cheeks turned a dark shade of red and he proceeded to look down at the floor. "Thank you." He said barely over a murmur.

"I never did catch your name?"

"It's Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"Beautiful. Just like you." I gave him a wink causing him to stare down at his shoes again. "Well I have to get going, hopefully I'll see you around maybe go for coffee or something."

"I'd like that." He smiled at me.

"Good." I said before running onto the stage ready to perform.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis

Looking at the stage I smiled giddily to myself as the bands lead singer kept his emerald green eyes on me. Trying to ignore his intense stare I swayed swiftly to the beat of the music finding my pastel pink dress all of a sudden a lot more interesting.

Finding the courage deep inside me I lifted my head and was welcomed by a beautiful pair of green eyes. This time I didn't break eye contact and just my eyes trailed on him the rest of his band's performance.

When the show had ended I didn't hesitate to get out of the club as soon as possible not wanting to be bombarded by a bunch of sticky and smelly teenagers. Just as I was getting near the door I was stopped by a pair of heavily tattooed arms who forcibly dragged me into a storage closet.

I yelped a small help which went unnoticed as no one came to my aid. I felt this stranger's run his hands down my body.

He bit my earlobe, "I can make you feel things you've never felt before." He continued sucking at the skin under my ear as I stood there frozen whimpers escaping my lips.

He took my whimpers as those of impatience as the next thing I knew I was forcibly thrown on the floor my white flower crown falling off my head.

Unzipping my dress he sucked at the skin of my collarbone, leaving now forming hickeys. He continued to go further down as his fingers trailed my arms. I let out another yelp for help once he began to try and remove the fabric of my boxers.

He covered my mouth with his hands and used his teeth to pull down my boxers. At this point tears streamed down my face as I laid there helplessly.

Shutting my eyes I faced the other way preparing myself for what was coming; but then a loud bang was heard as the door was flown open revealing a familiar pair of green eyes.

Harry

Ever since the mysterious boy who started coming to my shows all I could do was keep my eyes on him. He was... unique! He wore feminine clothes and he looked better in them then the girls who wore them.

He was completely beautiful. Thin lips that looked so kissable, fair tan skin, blue eyes like oceans and brown hair that went so well with his appearance and the way he dressed, and his bum was definitely something too.

I don't know why but I felt like tonight was going to be... special. So, I did everything in my power to keep my eyes to his. I was letting him know I was singing to him to give a signal that no one else in this room mattered more than him.

The signals I gave mustn't have worked seeing as how he left the minute our performance stopped. I felt my heart ache in my chest at how quickly he wanted to leave; but I hard glare from the rest of my band mates and I knew they wanted me to go after him.

Pushing through the crowd of sweaty bodies I tried finding my way to the exit of the club. Just as I was about to reach out and touch him a whole crowd of girls and the occasional guy swarmed me. They had me pinned against the wall making it impossible for escape; but I was determined to speak to my mystery man. So getting down on my knees I found a gap through the swarm of legs and crawled my way out.

Sprinting away from the sea of crazed people I saw a glimpse of familiar brunette hair. Picking up my pace I ran forwards and stopped in front of a storage closet. I hesitated opening the door thinking maybe he was 'busy', but a yelp for help and silent sobs told my otherwise.

I threw the door open revealing some creep pulling down my blue eyed beauties boxers with his teeth. I looked at him staring down at the floor completely helpless his blue eyes were tear stained and the message running through his eyes were: help.

Using all the strength I could muster I pushed him off the poor boy laying on the floor. I raised my fists about to connect it with his jaw but I recoiled my fist when I heard sobs getting louder.

I seemed to forget everything at this point as I watched dumbstruck as he redressed himself sobbing silently.

When I stood up the guy took off running. I ignored the runaway and went to go help the innocent angel on the floor.

"Here let me help you." I grabbed his petite hand.

He didn't say anything but grabbed my hand and I led him outside; the chilly night air hitting against our bodies. He shivered slightly and I pulled him a little closer to me.

"Where's your car, love?"

He nodded his head.

"I walked here." He croaked out, voice hoarse.

"That's dangerous espically at this time of night." I led him to my car. "Do you want a ride?"

He stared into my eyes, his cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were red as a single tears rolled down his cheek which I wiped away with my thumb.

"If you feel safer I'll walk you home."

He shook his head, "That's alright I can walk on my own."

"It's dark outside and chilly." I took my jacket off and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please let me take you home whether we walk or drive." I bit my lip nervously awaiting his response.

"Alright. Thank you..."

"Harry. My name is Harry Styles."

"Thank you for helping me Harry my name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson." He blushed and turned to stare at the ground.

I opened the door to my car and led him inside where he sat in the front seat. He seemed uneasy as we drove only speaking to give me directions on where to turn. Finally we turned into an apartment complex where he handed me a key card which he instructed for me to have it scanned by the machine to open the gates. After a couple more turns we were in front of his building.

I turned the ignition off and rushed to open his door which caused him to blush and quickly walk to his door. I chuckled as he fumbled with his keys as he tried to get the door open.

"Here let me help." Grabbing the key from his slim fingers I twisted it and unlocked the door for him.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly.

I gave him one last smile and turned around but I was stopped when Louis called my name.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He fumbled with the hem of his dress. "I couldn't imagine what would have happened if you didn't come in time." He started to tear up at the thought in which I just embraced him.

"Hey, it's alright. You're alright now." He sobbed silently into my chest and I finally noticed how much shorter he was than me.

"Come on now let's get you into bed."

I led him into his own apartment and found my through the place until I found his room. I laid him down and sat silently next to him as he silently sobbed until he finally cried himself to sleep.

Silently I stood up and walked out shutting the door to his home and making my way back to my car where I couldn't help but think of Louis more and more.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry

After the whole situation at the last show Louis hadn't shown up at the most recent one and the one after that and before I knew it he hadn't attended a show for a whole month.

"I just don't get it!' I complained my troubles to one of my fellow bandmates, Liam. "Why hasn't Louis come back? I miss him." I gave a pout.

Zayn, my other bandmate, rolled his eyes. "Just go and visit the bloke if you're so hung over him."

"Yea," Liam agreed pinching my cheeks. "Who could resist you?

I blushed and grumbled annoyed, "Louis obviously can."

Louis

"Niall!" I yelled at my annoying best friend. "I'm going out."

"No you're not mister!" He came dashing into the room shutting the opened door I was about to step out of. "Especially at this hour of night"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You're not my mother!" I huffed.

He gave me a warning glare and I knew I was defeated. Ever since I had told him about the 'incident' he wouldn't let me go anymore in the dark hours of night; that is unless he accompanied me. So, for the last month I've been missing all of Harry and his fellow band mates' performances.

"Please Niall." I got onto my knees in front of him, "Please." I kissed the floor at his feet.

He let out a chuckle and approved. "Fine, but I have to accompany you."

I squealed like a teenage girl and kissed both his cheeks before embracing him in a hug.

Niall

Louis was like my baby; I've been taking care of him since fourth grade making sure no bullies hurt my precious son. So, you could imagine when Louis told me what had happened at the club I did everything in my power to keep him from going. I knew it made him miserable and upset with me, but I just didn't want to see how he'd be like if that Harry bloke wasn't there in time to save him.

So, when I agreed to accept his request of going out to see the band he's always been talking about I made sure to stay with him every step of the way.

Harry

The lads and I had another show tonight and I wasn't really looking forward to it knowing that a familiar pair of blue eyes wouldn't be there.

"Come on Harry." Liam patted my back. "It's just one show. It'll be over before you know it." He gave me a half smile which I returned weakly.

"Yea just one more show."

Louis

When Niall and I arrived at the club I was more than ecstatic. Finally after a month I'd get to see Harry again. So, I knew I had to dress my best. I wore a pair of tight black fitting skinny jeans ripped at the thighs and around the knees, white chiffon flowy blouse, my beat up black vans, and my signature flower crown which was black and white.

"You must like this bloke seeing as you're going all out for him." Niall nudged me causing me to blush.

I nodded my head, "I barely know him and I'm positive he doesn't like guys."

Niall rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but I threw my petite hand over his mouth as soon as Harry and the rest of his band mates came on the stage. I jumped on the ball of my feet with excitement and grabbed Niall's hand and dragged him to the front of the stage where knew I'd be able to have a better look at everyone who was playing.

Almost immediately my eyes caught Harry's and I stared into his mesmerizing green eyes as he stared into my blue eyes. We kept eye contact as he sang and I silently swayed along to the music nearly forgetting that Niall was with me.

Finally the concert was over and Niall grabbed my arm ready to drag me out of there as quick as possible; but a familiar voice calling my name made him slow down.

"Louis!" Harry let my name roll off his tongue. "Aren't you going to say hello?" He smiled cheekily.

"I was but my friend, Niall, wants to get out of here as soon as possible."

Niall said nothing and stood there awkwardly, "Fine, you guys can talk. Just keep a good eye on my son." He called after us as soon as Harry started dragging me away.

Harry

Niall personally gave Louis and me his blessing to spend some time together and without any further hesitation I dragged Louis away to a quiet place where we could talk. We ended up settling in a booth in the back of the club.

"So..."

He smiled and blushed. "Yea." He adjusted the black and white flower crown perched on his desk.

"Why do you always wear flower crowns?" I found myself asking him.

His face turned serious and he forgot all about being shy and blushy.

"They're a reminder that I can't change who I am. That being the way that I am isn't a choice but just rather something that is a part of me and will always be a part of me." 

I looked at him and before I could prevent them from coming out the words flew out my mouth, "Are you saying you're gay?"

"Yea, I am." Louis stood up to walk away before I could let him get away I grabbed onto his wrist pulling him back making him fall onto my chest.

"It's alright because I am too."

I let myself get into the moment as I let my lips connect with his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I'd just like to say thank you for the reads, comments, and votes ^_^ They mean a lot. Also, I'd like to give a heads up that there's going to be some Niam mentioned in this chapter, unless you don't want that then I can edit it out ^_^ I'd also like to apologize for my lack of updating as I have school and like two other Wattpad accounts with stories that I'm working on, so I'm writing like three to four other stories as I'm writing this one. ( I'd like to apologize for that little self-advertising:'( )
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy I like to think there might be just a little smudge of fluff in there so, yea ^_^ Happy Reading and THANK YOU IF YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ^_^

Louis 

The moment I felt Harry's lips against mine I freaked out. I didn't have a clue in what to do so, immediately I pulled away flustered.

"Harry." I looked at the confused look on his face.

"Loui..." He started off.

"It's alright." I told him before he could apologize. "Harry I like you and all but, we just met and this is too sudden for me."

Harry only nodded his head understandingly and in defeat. He gave me a weak smile before gently pushing me off of his chest so, we were sitting alongside one another instead of on top of the other. We sat in silence as I didn't want to interrupt Harry who looked deep in thought. Then without warning his deep voice broke the silence making me jump in my seat.

"Twenty questions?"

Harry

I was so embarrassed after Louis had pulled away. So, I just sat there awkwardly trying to think of another good conversation starter. Until, unoriginally, I came up with twenty questions.

"Twenty questions?"

"Yea, you start first." Louis said.

"What's your favorite color?"

Louis sat there deep in thought before excitedly he said, "The rainbow."

"Why the rainbow?"

"Because I don't have a favorite color so, it's easier to just the rainbow because I can make any color I want with it."

"You." I said simply which made him, once again, overly flustered.

Poking his pink cheeks, I continued the game. "What are some of your hobbies?'

"Umm I like going shopping with Niall, making flower crowns, and volunteering at pet shelters."

"Wow. That's wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Finally, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. What about you?"

"I am too."

The game went on and on until we both became extremely bored. So, for the rest of the night we sat closely together and talked about nothing in particular and occasionally whispered sweet nothings into each others ears.

Liam

Harry got what he wanted after all as I saw him talking to the blue eyed boy, Louis, in a booth located at the corner of the club. I stared at them longingly wishing I had someone that looked at me the way Harry and Louis look at each other.

Sighing, I walked away from the pair of love birds and went to go sit on a stool at the bar. I sat their moping over my inability to have someone love me and having someone to love so, you could imagine I was startled when a beer placed right in front of my slouching frame.

"Sir, I think you made a mistake. I didn't order anything."

"Courtesy of the blonde fellow over there." The bartender said pointing in his direction.

Looking in the direction of his finger I was met with a smiling face and a pair of shining blue eyes. He gave me a small wave before walking in my direction and taking the seat next to mine.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you."He said shyly which for an unknown reason gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"It's alright, but may I kindly ask why you bought me a drink?"

The blonde boy's cheeks flushed pink as he stuttered to find an answer. "You looked upset and I wanted to you know- umm, make you feel not upset."

"I really appreciate it." I said laughing at his cute behavior. "I'm Liam by the way."

"Neil." He stretched out his hand. "I mean Niall. My name is Niall."

Laughing once more at his playful and nervous banter I clasped his hand in mine and shook it.

"You're cute when you're nervous." I let the words slip my lips as I stared at his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry, well I better get going," He stood up. "It's getting pretty late and I really need to get home. I also have to get my friend Louis home and make sure he's alright."

My smile faded as soon as I noticed what I had said but the nervous actions and pink cheeks and ears told me that Niall didn't mind my innocent flirting.

"Well if you're talking about the same Louis that I'm thinking about, I can assure you he's alright. He's talking to one of my best pals, Harry."

Niall nodded and once occupied the seat next to mine. He reached out and grabbed the drink he had purchased intentionally for me and brought it to his lips taking a long sip.

I took this time to just admire his features he had beautiful blonde hair, that was dyed as his roots were a noticeable brown, eyes as bright as the stars, and a bubbly adorable personality you can't help addicting yourself too.

I knew it was too sudden but I could feel that this innocent boy was going to have a huge impact on my life. 

Louis

It was until the early morning when the sun was barely rising that we were kicked out by the clubs owner. Harry and I walked out together with a very sleep deprived Niall and Liam, who when we had found them were closely snuggled together.

"Should we take pictures?" I asked already pulling my phone from my back pocket. Without waiting for Harry's response I snapped various pictures all from different angles.

"These are going on Instagram." I said cropping and editing them.

Harry laughed at me and proceeded to go and wake Niall and Liam. Niall, surprisingly, woke up first a goofy smile plastered on his face.

His smile faded and his cheeks turned a light pink when he realized he was trapped in between Liam's tight grip.

"Someday I want to be able to hold you in my arms like Liam is holding Niall." Harry whispered in my ear making me tense. I blushed again, which seemed to be the only thing I've been doing around Harry, just about to respond to his cute remark I was cut off by an angry grey-haired old fellow with a pot belly.

"I thought I told you good for nothing rascals to get out my club!"

Head hung low we all trailed out, but not before I had muttered a sheepish apology, which only got me into deeper trouble when the owner had yelled at me some ore.

"I said get out! You stupid crossdressing tranny!" He threw an empty bottle at my feet. "I don't ever want to see your face back here again!"

Harry

Tears cascaded down Louis cheek as the club owner mercilessly attacked him with insults, beer bottles and cans. He continued this only getting louder and angrier which made my blood boil. Despite my appearance I'm a really sweet person, but having this pig yell at Louis for apologizing made me want to do unspeakable things to him.

Rolling my sleeves up I walked in his direction, but was stopped by Liam's hand on my shoulder, "Don't."

I opened my mouth to protest but a hard glare from both Niall and Liam told me I shouldn't cross the line. Sighing, I glared at the old man, who seemed satisfied with himself, I muttered profanities under my breath.

Then turning my attention towards Louis who was on the dirt floor, eyes closed, hands over ears, slightly shaking, and muttering quietly under his breath.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm normal." He repeated on and on, as if in trance.

I stepped towards him but Niall stepped in my way.

"He gets like this sometimes. It's better if you leave him be."

I glared at him annoyed that he wouldn't let me help Louis but since he's known him longer than I have, reluctantly, I listened to him. Silently we watched as Louis kept rocking himself and mumbling to himself. Then the shivering got worse and the mumbling became louder and eventually it turned into yelling. 

"It's okay! I'm okay! I'm normal!"

Before Niall could hold me back I rushed to his side and cradled him on my lap. His head lay against my chest giving me perfect access to whisper silently in his war, despite his ears being covered.

"Shhh, baby you're alright. I'm here." I ruffled his hair reassuringly. "You're safe here in my arms."

The mumbling and shivering became less violent as I kept ruffling his hair and whispering in his ear, until finally they stopped altogether, but Louis eyes still were tightly closed.

"You're safe Louis." I kissed his forehead. "You're safe here in my arms."


End file.
